


Rêve ou Réalité ?

by Arlia Eien (Arlia)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Action, Humor, Lime, M/M, Mystery, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-19
Updated: 2007-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlia/pseuds/Arlia%20Eien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rêve ou réalité ? Quand la réalité devient étrange... vraiment étrange... quand la personne à laquelle on tient plus que tout devient également étrange... Comment revient on à la normalité ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rêve ou Réalité ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bernie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bernie).



> **Disclaimer :** les deux beaux jeunes hommes qui sont présents dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas ;p il en est de même pour Lena et Une
> 
>  **Genre :** YAOI, action, humour j'espère, Heero indécis, pseudo lime + 'tite fessée
> 
>  **Couple :** 2x1, 1+2+1, 1+R+1
> 
>  **Note :** idée totalement saugrenue que je dois au stress de l'oral du bac de français et à un rêve plus que loufoque qui date maintenant de quelques jours, je l'ai vaguement adapté pour qu'il devienne « logique »
> 
>  **Pour Bernie :** Tu l'as voulu, tu l'as eu ! J'espère seulement qu'il en vaudra la peine…

**AC199**

Duo bien qu'heureux était en colère. Quand Yuy lui avait proposé d'aller à l'hôtel pour prendre du repos à l'écart de leur vie on ne peut plus active, il avait cru en ses rêves. Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le même lit et que le brun avait commencé à l'embrasser une fois la lumière éteinte, le rêve s'était peu à peu transformé en réalité.

Restait un bémol…

 _« Je t'aime…»_

 _« Et Relena ? »_

La réponse avait été très claire.

 _« Laisse-la là où elle est… »_

Le paradis, jusqu'à la chute une fois redescendus de là haut…

 _« On est ensemble alors ? »_

 _« Duo, je suis avec Relena… »_

Et pendant l'acte Heero avait osé lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Le natté aurait très bien accepté cette déclaration si seulement il n'était pas déjà avec quelqu'un. Bien sûr, il aurait très bien pu le rejeter juste après cet aveu, mais bon. Duo était très attaché au brun, on pouvait même parler d'amour en y réfléchissant bien.

Alors autant lui donner une bonne leçon et le mettre devant un choix clair et précis : la princesse ou lui-même. Il mettrait tout ça en action le matin de bonne heure. Pour l'instant, il préférait profiter du mince corps chaud qui était dans ses bras.

A l'aube, Heero ouvrit doucement les yeux, un très léger sourire aux lèvres. Cette nuit avait été fantastique… Mais restait un souci, le châtain n'avait à aucun moment manifesté son amour à son égard. Ses gestes avaient été d'une tendresse incomparable, mais rien ne remplaçait les mots.

C'était pour ça qu'il était avec Relena. Elle, elle lui en donnait des mots. D'accord elle ne donnait que cela, des « Heero, je t'aime mon chéri ! », Mais elle donnait quelque chose. Soudain Duo parla de sa voix suave :

« Bien dormi 'ro ? »

« Hn, et toi ? » Chuchota le brun.

« Ça va… »

Il était temps que le natté lance son idée :

« Dis, nous sommes de congé pour la semaine comme Une nous a relâchés suite a notre formidable réussite. On pourrait s'organiser quelque chose… »

« J'avais… j'avais promis à Relena de rentrer aujourd'hui.. on se voit si peu. »

« Eh bien tu vas lui téléphoner pour dire que tu te reposes avec un collègue et ami, un _bon moment_ entre hommes… »

« Heu, Duo… je ne sais pas si je pourrai… »

« Bien sûr que si tu peux. C'est ça où **je** lui téléphone pour lui raconter notre partie de jambes en l'air… »

Là, Heero était soufflé, mais qu'est ce qu'il prenait à Duo enfin ? Il s'était fait avoir… ? Le natté ne voulait que faire du chantage ? Toutes ses phrases et gestes étaient-ils pour le piéger ?

Duo reprit d'une voix qui frisait la schizophrénie tellement elle était différente de la nuit passée.

« On va se faire un jeu tiens ! On va jouer à chat. »

« A… A chat ? »

« Oui, à chat. Je suis le chat, tu es la souris. A cache-cache si tu préfères, sauf que l'on se déplacera. »

« Mais… Ça consiste en… en quoi ? » Demande Heero de plus en plus incertain.

C'était quoi cette idée ? Pourtant il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait prendre le risque que Relena apprenne cette infidélité, il perdrait absolument tout… Que voulait Duo ? En tout cas il était bien ridiculisé… Après tout, il n'avait jamais caché sa liaison avec la vice-ministre, et avouer ses sentiments et faire l'amour avec le natté avait apparemment été une belle erreur…

« Tu te prépares, et à 8h tu pars de notre petit hôtel, à pied et tu vas où tu veux ; bien sûr pour plus de commodité tu prendras une puce que je ne te cherche pas dans un rayon de je ne sais combien de kilomètres… Moi je me prépare pour 9h et je pars à ta poursuite, si je te trouve avant 21h ce soir je fais ce que je veux de toi. Après 21h, tu me laisseras te rattraper et on retournera ici. »

« Et si tu ne m'attrapes pas, que se passera-t-il ? »

« Je ne dis rien a ta petite amie. »

« Et tu me laisseras tranquille ? » Espère Yuy

« Pour le moment… mais je me réserve le droit de jouer encore. »

« Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu n'iras pas le répéter à Lena ? »

« Ta confiance en moi. Aller, il est 7h30, si tu n'es pas parti à 9h tu auras perdu de toute façon. Je te conseille de partir à l'heure pour prendre de l'avance… »

Un peu avant 8h Heero était dehors en jean et chemise avec un large blouson puisqu'il faisait plutôt frais en ce mois d'octobre. Vraiment, il se demandait ce qui avait pris le natté. Peut-être s'était-il trompé sur son compte ? Peut-être n'était-il qu'un vil manipulateur ? Il n'empêche que le fait de se sentir traqué le mettait mal à l'aise…

 **  
_1 &2&1_   
**

Le brun avait décidé de marcher la première heure pour ne pas se fatiguer de trop après tout cela durerait près de douze heures, il avait peu de chances de s'en sortir et appréhendait très sérieusement. Ayant téléphoné à Relena, il avait dû annuler tout son congé auprès d'elle, lui promettant néanmoins d'essayer de la rejoindre. Il aurait soi-disant besoin de détente et de réflexion… Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux non plus.

Tout d'abord, il longea la route sur la chaussée, comme c'était un peu à l'écart de tout, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de passage. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il se reprit soudain : c'était une espèce de traque organisée.

Maxwell le trouverait comme il veut s'il suivait bêtement la route. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa droite il grimaça légèrement après la barrière de sécurité il y avait des herbes hautes, très hautes, plein d'orties, de chardons et d'autres joyeusetés. Par-dessus tout cela devait être un vrai nid d'insectes et de vipères… Il en était de même de l'autre côté de la voie goudronnée.

Pas qu'il ait peur, non, mais être bouffé par des bestioles lui vaudrait de très nombreuses questions et une morsure de serpent, la perte immédiate du « jeu »… Mais rester le long de la route… Non ce n'était pas une solution. Alors le métis malgré les désavantages que présentaient ce choix enjamba la barrière et se glissa dans l'espèce de landes que formait le paysage de ce coin perdu…

 **  
_1 &2&1_   
**

Duo sourit. Il allait bientôt se mettre en route quand il vit sa proie obliquer de chemin. Enfin il réalisait. Rester sur la route. Pfff. Vraiment c'était le meilleur moyen de perdre. Le jeune homme n'avait parcouru que six kilomètres en marchant d'un bon pas. Il aurait suffit à Duo de le rattraper en courant. C'aurait été risible.

Là, il suffirait de partir lui aussi à pied en emportant son téléphone portable recyclé en capteur de puce, quelques encas commandés à la réception de l'hôtel, un chapeau de cow-boy pour éventuellement se protéger du soleil, et son arme de fonction : on ne sait jamais ; ce serait un bon moyen de maintenir Heero à sa place, de lui faire signe qu'il l'avait vu.

Et d'un bon pas, commença son espèce de chasse à l'homme.

 **  
_1 &2&1_   
**

Vers midi Heero s'assit en sueur malgré le temps nuageux. Il avait totalement oublié les repas… N'ayant rien mangé depuis la veille au soir il commençait à sentir la faim… Une heure après avait tourné, il avait rapidement entendu d'autres pas dans les fourrés : Duo assurément.

Il avait donc commencé à courir dans la direction opposée malgré qu'il eut un peu mal à arrière du corps au vu d'une certaine nuit qu'il avait passé avec le natté…

Maintenant, il semblait l'avoir semé. Il avait toujours été plus rapide à la course et cela faisait deux heures qu'il n'avait senti aucune présence. Il pouvait bien s'accorder une pause. Même si une pause repas aurait été encore plus la bienvenue.

Cependant, au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, il entendit de nouveau des bruits venant des branchages et herbes hautes vers sa droite. C'est vrai que lorsqu'il était fixe, Duo avait des facilités pour le rattraper. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas discret, cela lui laissait de la marge…

 **  
_1 &2&1_   
**

Le natté mâchouillait tranquillement un sandwich au jambon tout en continuant sa marche. Il avait fléchi sa trajectoire immédiatement, un vol d'oiseau lui permettrait de rattraper rapidement sa proie.

Coiffé de son chapeau pour lutter contre un soleil décidément très voilé en cette matinée, il avait commencé à marcher d'un pas rapide, rattrapant Heero en une heure à peine mais n'ayant pas le jeune homme en vue. Rapidement, il avait entendu les pas s'accélérer, mais lui-même n'avait pas avancé d'un iota plus rapide, conservant son allure.

Rien ne servait de se presser, il aurait le brun tôt ou tard, et une fois bien épuisé, il serait sûrement bien plus réceptif à son message. Surtout avec le stress de la journée…

 **  
_1 &2&1_   
**

En milieu d'après midi, Heero fit de nouveau une pause. Il était en eau. Et à force de courir et de fléchir sa direction pour essayer de conserver la distance entre lui et le natté il commençait à haleter. C'était sans compter son estomac qui bien moins discipliné au fil des ans ne cessait de gargouiller…

De temps à autre il surveillait sa montre, qui elle n'avait pas été oubliée. C'était bien la seule à ne pas l'avoir été. Duo le stressait incroyablement avec son histoire. Au matin, il lui avait fait l'effet d'un fou dangereux. Et bien au-delà de sa peur de perdre tous ceux qu'il aimait… Car oui, il aimait la jeune fille même si ce n'était pas autant que le natté. …Il était effrayé, par la tournure que pourrait prendre les évènements.

Maxwell pourrait lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Il était tellement déstabilisé au départ qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à cela. Tout. C'était quoi tout ? Il avait un fou dangereux qui lui courrait après et qui pourrait lui faire **tout** ce qu'il voulait ?

C'est comme ça qu'il avait pensé à se débarrasser de cette fichue puce qui avait servi pendant la mission et de la lancer dans les fourrés. Mais cela serait revenu à ce que Duo dise immédiatement la vérité à Lena.

Au-delà du fait de perdre les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, c'était une question d'honneur que d'aller au bout de sa décision. On n'abandonnait pas une mission en cours de route et cette course poursuite lui faisait l'effet d'une mission qu'il avait acceptée. Une mission tordue, certes, mais une mission quand même.

S'il ne voulait pas, il aurait pu prendre lui-même son téléphone et avouer sa bêtise à Relena, aller la voir, lui parler, et s'excuser de sa stupidité. Le plus correct, bien qu'il lui en aurait coûté, aurait été de rompre par la même occasion…

Mais non, car il n'avait pas réfléchi, et il aimait Duo. Il ne voulait pas tout perdre. Le brun aurait voulu conserver cette aventure tout en ayant toujours Relena. Il ne savait pas comment cela se faisait. Normalement on était amoureux d'une seule personne. Mais Duo lui avait toujours plu, et depuis peu il avait réalisé qu'il aimait le natté encore plus fort que Relena…

 **  
_1 &2&1_   
**

Duo voyant le métis immobile, entreprit également de se reposer. Au moins tout cela était un très bon entraînement physique. Il but une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau. Il retrouverait Yuy dans un état pitoyable tout à l'heure. Le jeune homme avait à peine passé des vêtements civils et prit sa montre avant de partir en plus d'une bonne douche.

Pour être choqué, il devait être choqué. Mais tout cela était aussi le but. Le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements : physiquement avec cette traque, et mentalement en le prenant de cours ce matin puis en le faisant réfléchir.

Il avait accumulé les erreurs, comme Duo l'avait prévu ne restait plus qu'à le rattraper. Le brun était à deux cents mètres à vols d'oiseau, rien du tout en fait. C'en était fini de jouer. C'était bien beau de faire tout un ramdam à chaque fois qu'il approchait trop près de l'oiseau pour que celui-ci s'envole, mais le but était quand même de mettre la main dessus.

Maxwell allait redoubler de discrétion. Son camarade était assez torturé pour l'instant. Il fit craquer ses doigts puis se releva. Ce serait la dernière fois qu'il marcherait comme un hippopotame pour que le bel oiseau s'envole.

 **  
_1 &2&1_   
**

Yuy sursauta. Pas encore ? Question stupide. Duo pouvait le localiser. Pas étonnant qu'au bout de… d'une demi-heure ? Si longtemps ? Soit, le natté marchait très lentement, soit, il lui laissait des temps de repos. Cela lui donnait encore plus l'impression d'être manipulé, entraîné dans un système infernal.

Mais dans quoi s'était-il fourré à la fin ?

Il se releva péniblement, avant de se remettre à marcher puis courir.

 **  
_1 &2&1_   
**

Cette fois c'était vraiment fini. Heero s'était écroulé derrière un buisson pas très loin de la route, à bout de souffle, rougissant, et dégoulinant, les mèches collées à son front… Il aurait parcouru un marathon qu'il n'aurait pas été plus fatigué.

Mais après tout, le marathon n'était-il pas une épreuve d'endurance ? Lui s'était paniqué au moindre bruit de pas et avait au final, plus fait de la vitesse et parcouru des kilomètres par à-coups. Encore une erreur à rajouter à la longue liste faite mentalement depuis le matin.

Toute cette histoire devait vraiment le travailler…. Il avait avoué ses sentiments alors qu'il était encore avec quelqu'un, s'était habillé trop chaudement au vu de l'exercice physique qu'il devait fournir, ne s'était pas nourri, ni hydraté, et à la fin avait oublié le principe même du « jeu »…

Soudain il entendit le cliquetis d'une arme.

« Trouvé. » Dit simplement Duo avec un léger sourire.

Puis gentiment il tendit la main au brun pour l'aider à se relever avant de lui parler tout aussi gentiment.

« Allez viens, on a un bon petit bout de chemin à faire, d'après le GPS de mon portable on est à deux kilomètres de notre hôtel en suivant la route… »

Il obtint seulement un regard méfiant et un peu craintif.

« Comment… m'as-tu retrouvé …? Je ne t'ai… pas entendu venir… »

Maxwell éclata de rire, amusé.

« Mon petit Heero, aurais-tu oublié que nous étions terroristes ? Je suis un expert en infiltration, je sais être silencieux comme une ombre. C'est juste qu'il aurait été dommage d'arrêter le jeu trop vite. Là, il va bientôt faire nuit, il était temps… »

« Tu voulais jusqu'à 21h… »

« Ah oui ! Mais ça c'était seulement si tu t'y prenais bien. Tu n'as fait que courir comme un dératé pour t'écrouler ensuite… Dès 10h j'aurais pu te rejoindre tellement tu as commis d'erreurs… »

Le brun ferma les yeux et resta assis dans les herbes. Duo ne voulant tout de même pas aller trop loin s'accroupit devant le jeune homme et d'autorité l'aida à se remettre debout.

« Allez viens, il faut rentrer. On parlera un peu à l'hôtel… »

Yuy n'avait pas vraiment le choix, obéir étant dans le contrat s'il perdait et souhaitait conserver Relena. Il suivit donc le mouvement, même si le cœur n'y était pas du tout.

 **  
_1 &2&1_   
**

En soirée tous deux étaient rentrés dans leur chambre commune, comme il n'en restait qu'une la nuit passée de toute façon. Duo proposa à un Heero toujours un peu lymphatique d'aller prendre une douche plus que nécessaire au vu de son état.

Pendant ce temps, Duo alla demander au service de chambre à ce que deux repas leur soient servis. Tant pis pour le supplément qu'ils devraient payer. Yuy n'était pas en état de descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour prendre leur repas dans la salle restaurant.

Quelques minutes plus tard le brun sortait de la douche, l'air un peu mieux réveillé qu'auparavant. Mais en proie à un léger mal de tête dû à sa longue journée.

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Hnm. Duo… Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Le natté sourit.

« Tu n'as pas oublié, c'est bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne veux rien dans l'immédiat, j'ai fait porter le repas, il reste ta part. Ne mange pas trop vite. Moi, je vais prendre ma douche. »

Il laissa donc Yuy à ses réflexions, et autres interrogations devant son assiette de ragoût heureusement couverte pour qu'elle ne perde pas de sa chaleur, ainsi qu'une petite bouteille d'eau. Heero passa donc un nouveau boxer et T-shirt.

Car leur nuit d'amour précédente n'allait sûrement pas se réitérer, il n'était pas nécessaire de rester nu… Dès le début, ils étaient sensés dormir en toute amitié, mais l'amitié n'avait pas duré cinq minutes que commençaient des préliminaires…

Il suivit les conseils de Duo et se força à manger lentement, ce qui n'était pas bête. On se sent plus rassasié qu'en engloutissant des tonnes de nourritures très rapidement. Et finit juste son assiette quand le châtain revint de leur petite salle de bain.

« Repu ? »

Il hocha la tête par l'affirmative n'ayant pas vraiment la force d'ouvrir la bouche, surtout pour des banalités.

« Je sais que tu es fatigué, mais ce n'est pas fini, il reste toujours ma condition si je te rattrapais… »

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Tut, tut, tu verras bien. »

« Hn… »

« Tu te rends compte de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien ne te pause problème ? Moi qui espérais que cette journée te ferait réfléchir et te mettrait du plomb dans le crâne. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal Duo… Je pense que tu as dû bisquer par rapport au fait que je t'aime mais c'est tout… Tu as trouvé un bon moyen de profiter de mes faiblesses… »

« Oui d'un côté c'est ça. Mais il n'y a rien d'autre qui te choque ? »

« Non… Et ce n'est pas là que je vais trouver… »

Il se passa la main sur la tempe en un geste presque automatique tellement il l'avait répété pendant la journée.

« Mal de tête ? »

« Hn… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, dans quelques minutes tu n'y penseras même plus. »

Le Japonais releva le regard sur le jeune homme, qu'est ce qu'il sous-entendait ?

Le natté s'assit sur la chaise présente à côté du lit et tapota ses genoux.

« Approche. »

Etonné et inquiet, le métis ne bougea pas.

« Yuy ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher. »

Comme il demeurait fixe assis sur le lit, le regard de plus en plus interrogateur, Maxwell entreprit de se lever et de saisir le jeune homme par le bras avant de l'allonger sans douceur en travers de ses jambes, fesses plus haut que le reste.

« Tu te comportes comme un gamin qui ne sait pas choisir un gâteau dans une pâtisserie et qui met la main pour les goûter tous ? Eh bien tu vas avoir la punition qu'on donnerait au gamin en question. »

Après quelques bonnes claques par-dessus le sous-vêtement, le châtain entreprit de baisser ce dernier obtenant alors une résistance de Yuy qui se réveilla soudain.

« Relâche, ou ce sera pire. » Gronde Maxwell entre ses dents.

« Lâche-moi ! tu n'es vraiment pas bien… Et tu… tu n'as pas à me… »

« Ton cul je le connais Yuy, ça ne te dérangeait pas de me le montrer hier. Alors soit, tu te laisses faire, soit, tu ne respectes pas le marché et là non seulement je continue mais après je téléphone à Relena. Elle sera ravie d'apprendre tout ça. »

« C'est écœurant ! »

« Pas plus que ton comportement envers nous deux ! »

Comme la prise du jeune homme était moins forte, Duo finit ce qu'il était en train de faire et continua la punition, toujours sous les protestations du métis.

« Quoi envers vous deux ? »

« Tu es avec elle et tu me dis que tu m'aimes alors qu'elle aussi tu l'aimes, la bigamie c'est comme l'adultère : illégal et incorrect, mon grand ! »

« Il fallait.. il fallait me repousser alors… »

« Ah oui ? Une fois que tu m'avais bien chauffé et que tu m'as dit de la laisser là où elle était ? J'ai cru que tu l'avais quittée, tu es responsable de toi ! Le pompon ça a été que tu as dit m'aimer. C'est dégueulasse pour l'un de nous, je ne sais pas lequel ! Mais je n'allais pas laisser passer ! »

Heero ne trouva rien à redire, du moins pour l'instant. Et prit le parti de laisser faire Duo. Si finalement il prenait le parti de le détester, il n'aurait plus à se poser de question sur ses sentiments.

C'était si improbable que ça d'aimer deux personnes d'amour ? Il était amoureux de Duo, vraiment. Pourtant il tenait toujours à Relena… Alors bien sûr il avait prit conscience de la tromper. Mais… c'était si terrible ? Il les aimait tous deux, alors il ne pouvait pas se partager entre eux deux ? Cela aurait été une très bonne solution. Même si c'était vrai que poussé à l'extrême ça donnerait une nouvelle sorte de harem…

Au bout d'un moment, Maxwell stoppa enfin sa correction. De toute façon cela faisait un moment que le brun était sans réaction, il devait avoir compris le message, du moins en partie. Duo remonta donc le boxer, avant de tirer Yuy jusque dans le lit obtenant ainsi quelques grimaces de ce dernier.

Enfin, une fois dans les draps frais, il appuya la tête de son compagnon sur son épaule et lui caressa les cheveux. Avant que tous deux ne s'endorment.

 **  
_1 &2&1_   
**

Heero se réveilla en sursaut se redressant dans le même mouvement yeux ronds. Duo était à ses côtés dormant paisiblement. Il eut brusquement un doute sur tout cela. Cette traque… son aveu… Etait-ce réel ? La meilleure façon de le savoir fut de reporter sa main à une certaine partie de son anatomie qui était bien chaude et douloureuse.

Tout cela s'était donc bien passé… C'était tellement… Loufoque. Improbable… Soudain Duo se réveilla.

« Coucou beau brun, alors réveillé ? Ça va mieux qu'hier ? »

« Hn… »

« Tu pourrais être plus bavard pour une fois. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature de l'être… »

Etonné, Heero intervient.

« Duo, tu parles quand même beaucoup. »

« Tu n'imagines pas le mal que ça fait… »

« Mais de quoi ? »

« Je ressemble tellement à Duo ? » Interroge alors la personne au regard vert postée à côté du brun.

Heero ouvre la bouche de stupeur.

« Ça fait mal de se faire appeler Duo… »

« Trowa ! »

 **  
_1 &2&1_   
**

« Hé ! Heero ? Heero ? »

Le métis ouvrit grand les yeux, le regard planté dans les orbes myosotis de l'Américain. Le regard ne se posant sur aucun point fixe avant de trouver un radio-réveil : 3h27…

« Ça va ? Tu as fait un cauchemar. »

« Oui, non… je ne sais pas… c'est quoi la vérité ? » Ne peux-t-il s'empêcher de demander encore en état de choc…

« Déjà, je ne m'appelle pas Trowa. » Lâche Maxwell avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le brun était un tantinet gêné. Le voilà qui parlait dans son sommeil maintenant…

« …Ensuite… » Susurre-t-il à l'oreille de Yuy tout en caressant le postérieur de ce dernier. « Non, je ne t'ai pas collé de fessée… et non, je n'ai pas de chapeau de cow-boy… Je n'ai pas non plus de trip de chasse à l'homme mêlé de western. » Pouffe à moitié le natté.

Heero rougit. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ?

« N'empêche, si tes penchants polygames se trouvent fondés, compte sur moi pour te le faire payer… »

Voyant les yeux du jeune homme s'ouvrir encore un peu plus, le natté éclata de nouveau de rire.

« Non, pas comme dans ton rêve… C'est la première fois que je t'entends parler dans ton sommeil. J'avoue, c'est hilarant ! »

« Qu'est… Qu'est ce que tu sais d'autres ? »

« Je me suis réveillé en t'entendant parler, si j'ai bien compris parce que le début était flou, tu t'étais envoyé en l'air avec moi alors que tu couchais habituellement avec ta princesse blonde. Après, tu es devenu un vrai moulin à paroles… » Dit-il, le regard amusé et se retenant de pouffer de nouveau.

« Je… Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Tout, c'est ça d'être un fin observateur, encore plus précis que tes rapports de mission ! »

Voyant le métis vraiment se décomposer, Duo se reprit quand même, il pourrait finir par le blesser.

« Allons, ce n'est pas bien grave va… Ce n'est que ton inconscient, je sais bien que tu n'es pas comme ça en vrai. C'aurait été moi, toi aussi tu rigolerais bien. » Essaye-t-il de rassurer.

Comme Heero semble un peu rasséréné, Duo reprend.

« Le plus dur à croire, c'est que tu te sois réveillé seulement quand tu m'as vu me transformer en Trowa. Franchement, tu trouves ça vraisemblable toi ? Une qui nous donne des congés, une semaine complète en plus, sérieux Honey… »

Sur ce, il dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres à présent presque souriantes du Japonais, pour finir par se rendormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

  


* * *

  


**OWARI**


End file.
